


Add some whiskey and...

by Yuffyka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunk Daryl, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, could be romantic with different pairing..., practically sober Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short one-shot between a drunk Daryl and Joe... It's really dub-con but not about hurting...</p>
<p>My First posted fanfiction ever... (Obviously two days before exam..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add some whiskey and...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for about more than ten years now and this is the first fanfiction ever I gathered the confidence to post so please be supportive for my sensitive soul...  
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry for mistakes...

They were sitting near the fire. Well, only Daryl and Joe were actually sitting. The others were so drunk that either they were lying somewhere near them practically unconscious or puking somewhere among the trees. The two of them were also drunk but Daryl paid attention not to drink too much and Joe seemed almost fully sober despite the amount of whiskey he made disappear. It made Daryl a little uneasy seeing how little effect the booze had on the oldster man.  
They were sitting there quietly for a while, watching the fire. Then Joe had an idea and suddenly shifted closer to Daryl putting an arm around his shoulders. It surprised Daryl and made him want to pull away but Joe didn't let him, and even leaned closer. So close that the alcohol in his breath made Daryl a little dizzy. Well a little more than he already was.  
"Wanna fuck?" He asked while his other hand had already reached for Daryl's crotch.  
"What?!" Daryl asked surprised and he almost jumped up and away as far as possible but isn't the very last minute he reminded himself that it would not be a real good idea.  
"C'mon... I'm so horny for ya..." He was already kissing and sucking on the neck of the younger man.  
Daryl remembered that whenever a drunk man wanted to fuck him it didn't end well but he has no idea how to say no to Joe when he already took off his belt and opened his shirt.  
"I..." He realized that even if he could make up a reasonable sentence in his mind he wouldn't be able to say it out loud. Despite his attempts not to after all he drank too much. "..Just please don't... hurt me..." Wasn't exactly what he meant to say but his speaking was blurry enough that he could say he didn't know what he was saying.  
"Good boy...” He sucked down hard on Daryl's shoulder. „You’re not gonna regret..." He grabbed Daryl's chin and turned his head to look into his eyes before kissing him.  
Daryl wasn't exactly a practiced kisser but Joe kind of liked his clumsy attempts.  
Joe slowly pulled the younger down to his back onto the ground. He was still sitting as he leaned above Daryl and kissed him for a while. He kissed slowly but not emotionally or gently. He was just enjoying the soft, pliant lips while he was thinking about what he would like to do to the young man under him. He wanted to do a whole lot of things but also he wanted some more. He didn't want to just live out all his kinks on him right now. He just got in the mood and wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with this boy. He also wanted to have him for a little longer. It wasn't exactly the crossbow that made him want Daryl in his group, it was a little about his looks and a little about what he thought he saw in his eyes when he first looked into them. He could still feel that Daryl's whole body was tensed as he stroked his body and especially as he unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Don't worry baby, I'ma make you feel real good..." He whispered as he took out Daryl's cock and started to play with it gently. He smiled at Daryl's soft tiny sounds and rubbed himself against the archer's side. „So it's been a long time for ya...?" He asked sucking on his nipple while he pushed his hand between Daryl's thighs to reach for his hole.  
Daryl's slowly relaxing body suddenly tensed again as he felt Joe's finger pushing inside.  
"Ah... So tight and hot..." He murmured but pulled out his finger to make it wet with his saliva. He went lower on Daryl's body and licked at his cock extorting a small enjoying moan. Then he slowly took the whole length inside his mouth and at the same time he pushed two fingers back inside.  
Daryl but down on his lower lips to stop the escaping of a louder moan and grabbed Joe's hair and shoulder. He didn't really know whether he wanted to stop the man or just wanted to grab something.  
Joe started to move his fingers and after a little while he could feel Daryl's body relaxing his hands fell back next to his body. He pushed in one more finger before he raised himself back up and looked down along Daryl. He didn't pull his fingers out when he freed his own cock.  
To biggest his surprise Daryl reached out for his cock and started stroking it. Then he gently pulled on it indicating that he wouldn't mind sucking it.  
"Jus’t’ make it wet..." He added because he didn't want to seem like a whore, before he took it into his mouth. He wasn't as practiced as Joe so he couldn't take the whole thing right with the first move but almost. He won an admiring moan by his attempt so encouraged, for the second time he took it all. He made a small choking sound before he let it out again.  
"Holy shit... You are fucking claimed!" He turned Daryl on his side to get access to his entrance as he leaned against his back. "I won't let anyone taking you from me..." He raised his upper body and put his arm under Daryl's head before leaning on it getting himself half above Daryl so he could comfortably kiss him while he penetrated with one long movement. He wasn't really fast but also he didn't stop or slowed down when Daryl tried to stop him.  
Daryl moaned and whimpered against the kiss, he tensed and tried to squirm away from the man but the latter held him strong in place. Daryl's whole body was trembling and he shut his eyes as he was scared that Joe would start moving right away tearing him apart but it didn't happen.  
Joe stayed in place deep inside Daryl and kept on kissing him a little more passionately. He could feel the other's shaking and trembling his whole body was tensed with short attempts of relaxing. It actually felt really good, the continuous tensing and relaxing around his cock.  
"Ah... Shit... Boy I could fucking cum inside ya like this..." He moaned against the younger's mouth. He still didn't move as he reached down for Daryl's cock and started stroking it.  
Daryl tried to push against the stimulating hand but Joe firmly kept him close enough to stay balls deep inside of him.  
Only when he heard Daryl's frustrated and needy moans and felt him pushing back against his hips, he started moving. Daryl almost screamed from the sensation as Joe hit his sweet spot right with his first move. If Joe's lips hadn't been on his, he would probably attracted to them all of the walkers within a mile.  
Joe chuckled against his mouth. He turned their bodies a little so he could get a more comfortable angle, still hitting Daryl's prostate. Then he put his hands on his mouth to keep him quiet while he started moving really fast.  
Daryl cried out from the sudden new sensation and he couldn't stop screaming and squirming and writhing against the older male. He wanted to beg him to slow down but even if he didn't have a blocking hand on his mouth he probably wouldn't be able to speak coherently.  
When Joe was close he pushed inside with one final movement getting a little louder moan from Daryl. Not this last thrust, but the way Daryl's body still expected his moving so his muscles tensed in fast wave-like patterns made him come hard into him.  
Before coming down from his ecstasy he made Daryl come with a few strokes on his dick. It felt a little painful but great around his over sensitive cock to feel his tensing. He finally let go of Daryl's mouth and pulled out carefully. He lied down on his back and pulled Daryl close for another kiss.  
"What did I tell ya, ha?" He looked at Daryl and he was annoyingly cock-sure. Daryl couldn't bring himself together enough to speak, which made Joe chuckle again.  
"We're gonna have to do this again soon, boy..." He laughed still feeling a little high from his orgasm and pulled up his pants. Then he helped Daryl adjust his clothes too. He couldn't stop himself from trying so he straddled Daryl's hips and grabbed his wrists to pin him down and kissed him again passionately. He did it just out of curiosity and to test his hypothesis. He could see that Daryl wasn't really comfortable with this position but this little experience just before was enough for him to know Joe wouldn't hurt him at least not right now.  
Joe smiled and let go of him for tonight.  
"Now get some sleep, I'll take first watch..." He sat up but stayed there.  
Daryl soon fell asleep, but couldn’t stop his thoughts about what would Rick and the others think about him after something like this. Well, it didn’t matter, because they weren’t there. He missed them. And he dreamed about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and please tell me if I should post the rest of my work or I should stick to reading and shut up...
> 
> (if you think I should post and you would be kind enough to check my grammar please contact me! I love making new friends and although I'm a little crazy, in real life I only hurt with consent...)


End file.
